


Destiel AU Ficlets

by well_grilled_toast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/well_grilled_toast/pseuds/well_grilled_toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We’ve been celebrating our wedding anniversary on the wrong day for the past nine years AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Cas?” Dean says, standing in the doorway.

“Yeah, Dean?” Cas answers, munching on cereal at the kitchen table.

“I found our marriage certificate in the basement.” Dean declares.

“Really? Lemme see.” Cas reaches for the paper. He quickly skims the lines. “Wait…”

“Yeah,” Dean says. “Look at the date.”

“Are you sure this is right?” Castiel asks.

“It looks legit,” Dean responds.

“But I thought it was next week!” Cas exclaims.

“Me, too. I guess we’ve been celebrating the wrong day all this time.”

“Wow. We got the date wrong for nine years…”

“I know...” Dean clears his throat. “Anyway, I guess this means… happy anniversary, babe.”

“Happy anniversary.” Cas replies with a grin.


	2. ‘I was walking by the roller coasters and SOMEONE’S SHOE FLEW OFF AND HIT ME IN THE HEAD” AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited so sorry for any mistakes!

Cas licks a fluff of cotton candy off his finger, enjoying the sugary treat. He loves amusement parks- the screams, the food smells, the rides. He doesn’t even mind going by himself. As a kid, Castiel imagined living at the park near his home.

While walking past one of the amusement park’s faster rides, Cas hears someone yell “look out!” He glances around, perplexed. There is not much around to be looking out for, other than the people walking by. Cas is further confused when a heavy object smacks into the back of his head a second later. Bewildered, his first thought is _I dropped my cotton candy._ Castiel turns around and discovers a large shoe on the ground, obviously the only thing in the area that could have hit him.

Castiel picks up the shoe, scanning the area around him. Everyone seems to be going about their business, all with both shoes on. He has no idea where it could have come from. Cas is determined to find the owner, however, and give them an angry lecture. He throws away the rest of his cotton candy, considering demanding the person to buy him a new one. But no, that would be too much.

After a few minutes’ wandering, Cas seems to be out of luck. He resigns to dropping it off at the lost and found and enjoying the rest of his time. That is when he hears someone shouting.

“Hey! You!”  
Castiel looks to his right.

“Yeah, buddy! C’mere!” Two men stand together, one missing a shoe. The taller of the pair looks rather amused. From their similar looks, Castiel guesses they are brothers.

Cas approaches, clearing his throat. “So, I assume this is yours?”

The man seems embarrassed. “Uh, yeah, thanks for finding it.”

“Well, I didn’t really have a choice since it smacked into my head,” Cas responds with a tone of slight sarcasm. Although he is still slightly upset, he forgets about the lecture; the stranger is very attractive.

“Oh! Um, sorry… You okay? I mean, I did brain you with my shoe, but, uh… what’s your name?”

“Castiel,” Castiel says, “and I’m doing alright. How about you?”

“I- I’m good. Can I have my shoe?” the man asks. Cas hands it over. “Thanks. I’m Dean, by the way. So…. any way that I can make this up to you, or anything?”

Cas surprises and embarrasses himself when he responds with, “Would you mind a date?” Dean looks shocked, but before Castiel can take it back or pretend it was a joke, Dean nods.

“That’ll be alright.”

The two make arrangements and exchange phone numbers. As they depart, Cas hears Dean mutter “shut up, Sam”. He peeks back to see the taller man shaking with laughter as Dean lightly punches him on the arm, obviously blushing. Castiel grins and decides this is one of the best times he has ever had at an amusement park. 


	3. people see in black and white until they meet their soulmates AU

Dean trudged down the street, grocery shopping in hand. The gas station was next to the motel he and Sam were staying at, so he didn’t bother to use the car. It was nice to get out for a bit anyway.

A couple people walked by, as dull as ever. Dean absentmindedly thought about what it would be like to see colors. Exciting, probably. He wondered if pie would look even more delicious in color. Were sunsets as stunning as people said?

Suddenly, Dean’s thoughts were interrupted as he collided with a man. “Oh sorry, bud” Dean grunted. “Alright?”

The stranger looked up from his cellphone. “Yeah, sorr-”

He cut off suddenly. The two stared at each other for a long moment.

“What’s your name?” Dean whispered.

“Castiel.”

“Castiel, your eyes are the most beautiful color I have ever seen” 


End file.
